shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 123: Without Fearing Spiciness
|volume = Volume 15 |kana = 辛さを恐れず |romaji = Karasa o osorezu |arc = Moon Banquet Festival Arc |ep = 39 |chapprev = "Má" and "Là" |chapnext = Singing the School Anthem in Unison }} Without Fearing Spiciness is the 123rd chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter continues the Moon Banquet Festival Arc. Plot Summary Yukihira and Megumi see how the Polar Star Stall is going and they have made it. Isshiki talks about building a lake which Yukihira is concerned about since he is wearing just an apron. They look at all the other stalls but see Kuga forcing people to move massive heavy poles along which Yukihira is shocked by. Kuga notices him and says that it's for his stall but Yukihira says it looks like slavery. Kuga wonders how Yukihira's preparations are coming. Yukihira says that he has to test recipes which Kuga makes a massive deal about saying how he is sad that he will be expelled but Yukihira can tell he is lying. Yukihira and Megumi go to the kitchen to test recipes and they talk about the Mapo Tofu which Megumi thought was delicious. Yukihira wants to add the spiciness and hotness Nakiri talked about. Yukihira finds some peppercorns and is shocked about how they smell like China which Megumi is confused about. He does his first recipe and tastes it but thinks there is not enough spiciness. He then made another but it wasn't spicy enough. He kept going with Megumi watching in the background. He then makes it and gives it Tadokoro but his lips are all swollen which makes Tadokoro scared. She tries it but finds it too spicy. He makes Twice Cooked Pork and Green Peppers Stir Fry with Pork. Megumi tastes the dishes but finds it way too spicy. Yukihira feels it's just spicy but there is nothing else. Megumi tells Soma that Hojo told her that the people from the cuisine aren't afraid of spiciness. There are also must have seasonings for Mapo tofu and that Kuga had used that and the spiciness to create a dish, which reflected him as a chef. They get cut off by Alice and Erina who are complaining about the pamphlets. Alice wants Erina to reprint them because she isn't in it. Soma then interrupts them. Alice explains how spiciness is pain and that what they find addictive is the pain. Yukihira finds it amazing how far spiciness was pushed in the Chinese Cuisine. Nakiri Erina reminds him that there are multiple different cuisines to choose from and that it's not easy to grasp but Soma remembers something his father said and asks Tadokoro to test his dish. Tadokoro is worried but Soma says it won't be spicy. 2 days later Kuga's stall is built and is massive and impressive. Yukihira then pulls on a small stall right opposite Kuga's and says that it is finished. Kuga asks what Yukihira is planning to sell from the stall. Yukihira says he is going to use the cart to create something amazing. Kuga then notices a pot and is intrigued by what is inside. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Sōma Yukihira's Twice-cooked pork *Sōma Yukihira's Pepper Steak Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Moon Banquet Festival Arc Category:Volume 15